


Your Last Day on Earth

by Eternal-raven (Raven_mcbain)



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain/pseuds/Eternal-raven
Summary: “We all could have died today Flack, and everyone seems to realize what that means, except for you.” Stella talks to Flack about his feelings for Hawkes.An added scene to CSI: NY season 3 finale Snow Day.





	Your Last Day on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 on my Livejournal. I apologize for my comma overuse and I find the dialogue slightly clunky as dialogue isn’t my strong suit.

Flack let out the breath that he hadn’t even realized that he’d been holding as Mac and Peyton walked off. He was safe, everyone was safe, and the day from hell was over with none of the good guys down. The day started with a gun in his face, then the call from Danny telling him his friend was in danger and then finding out that the lab was under attack. When he had realized that Hawkes might be trapped with vicious killers, his heart had stopped, when the other man ran towards him he was so relieved that he had almost fallen over, but there was still a threat so he had to keep going until it was neutralized. Now everyone was safe and all Flack wanted to do was pull Hawkes to him and not let go, but there was no way that he was going to do that.

“Flack,” Stella’s voice broke through his thoughts and he tore his gaze away from where Hawkes was talking to Hammerback. “We almost died today. Guns and drugs, and bombs and there is no way that a single one of us will be unaffected. Take a look at Mac, he’s going on vacation for crying out loud, don’t tell me Mac Taylor gets it and you don’t” Stella seemed to be switching between, amusement and tired annoyance with a startling speed. Flack had been on the receiving end of Stella’s wrath and had no desire to do so again so he attempted to figure out what to say to avoid that fate right now. 

“I think you’re right, Stel we all have vacation coming after this. I have no argument about that. HEY!” Flack let out a startled yelp when Stella reached back and smacked him hard on the back of the head. 

“Don’t play dumb Don, you know full well what I mean.” As she said this Stella cast a pointed look in Hawkes direction, the man looked like he was about to collapse and Flack again felt like walking over and pulling him into his arms. It must have shown on his face because whatever Stella saw when she looked at him caused her to smirk slightly. “I know you both, Don, and I wasn’t going to say anything. I mean if you both want to be stubborn that was your business. However I’m tired and my crap resistance is completely gone, so I’m calling you on it.” Flack couldn’t help but back up slightly as Stella got in his face.

After carefully stepping out of Stella’s range Flack said carefully, “Stella, the two of us fight whenever we get within an inch of each other.” Flack paused as he thought of the conversation the two of them had earlier in the day, where the other man had been openly concerned about him. Hawkes had even tried to console him. It had been strange for two men who could hardly get along. “Neither of us needs that now. What?” Flack was confused at the bemused look on Stella’s face. 

“I’m considering hitting you again, simply for being such a man.” Stella said irritation and amusement again warring in her voice. “Look at him, he was forced so far out of his comfort zone that it’s not even funny. He had to take on armed thugs and he could have died. You, my friend are exactly what he needs right now.” Flack had no choice but to defer to Stella at that point, especially since she had her, ‘you can’t mess with me and live look on her face’ and looking at Hawkes did break his resolve. After all they had almost died today.

“What if he’s not interested in ME, Stella I men he’s given no indication..” He had to break off when Stella burst out laughing.

“He’s interested. Now stop arguing with me, I’m tired and I want to go home and shower, then check on Adam and Danny and then go home and sleep for a month. So go over there, take care of him. Oh and Flack,” Stella called to him when he started to head off towards the subject of their conversation and he turned to look at her. “Hurt him and they won’t find your body.” Flack nodded and went down to talk to Hawkes.

Stella stood where she was, watching as the two men spoke. She was almost giddy when she saw Hawkes smile and take Flack’s hand. She waved slightly when Flack turned back towards her and smiled before the two walked off. Then statement gave, and friends straightened out she was finally able to go home. 

 


End file.
